parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter
Dexter is a main protagonist of a animated science fiction comedy TV series Dexter's Laboratory. Voice Actors: #Christine Cavanaugh (Seasons 1-2) - English #Candi Milo (Seasons 3-4) - English #Ayumi Kida - Japanese #Michael Pan - German #Federica Valenti - Italian He played Steven Universe in Steven Universe (SandowKM Style) He played Reverend Rat in Pearlina He Made a Cameo During Circle of Life Number in The Asgardian King He played King Louie in The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) He played Grumpy in Ariel White and the Seven Characters He played Mr. Lunt in CartoonTales He played Robert in Artemis & Friends Seasons 4-6 He played Professor Frink in The Hubsters: Hit N Run He played Wormy the Caterpillar in SunBob ShimmerPants He played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Cartoon Network He played Max in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) He Played Doctor N. Gin in Stan Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy * He is a Red-Headed Scientist with a Missile Accident, who pilots his mecha robots. Relatives: *Father - Dexter's Dad *Mother - Dexter's Mom *Sister - Dee Dee *Adopted Brother - ??? *Girlfriend - Margo Gru (Despicable Me), Blossom (PowerPuff Girls), Lisa (The Loud House) Portrayals: * In Alvin's Laboratory he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Max's Laboratory he is played by Max Taylor. * In Dale's Laboratory he is played by Dale. * In Scrappy's Laboratory he is played by Scrappy Doo. * In Rai's Laboratory he is played by Rai. * In Max's Laboratory (396Movies Style) he is played by Max. * In Sammy's Laboratory * In Copper's Laboratory he is played by Copper. * In Doctor N. Gin's Laboratory, He is played by Doctor N. Gin. * In Dexter's Lab for 200Movies Played by Chip * In Dexter's Laboratory spoof for 1985Movies he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Fievel's Laboratory (Chris1705 Style) Gallery: Dexter What a Cartoon.jpg|Dexter in What a Cartoon Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory Dexter (TV Series).jpg|Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory Dexter in Ego Trip.jpg|Dexter in Ego Trip Dexter is afraid.png Dexter anger.png Dexterhello.jpg Dexter thumb up.jpg Dexter.png Dexter angry at dee dee.jpg dexter look 6.png Dexter look 5.png Dexter look 4.png Dexter look 3.png Dexter look 2.png Dexter look 1.png Dexter dad problem.png Calvyn's Pictures 124.JPG Dee dee look at the red button.jpg Dexter wave hand.png Dexter gasps.png Tumblr np5cyca7al1s9aedpo3 540.jpg Tumblr no1snoa86t1spei8ro1 400.jpg Tumblr nngbizhKDj1rizl0oo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nm7ftsqe5J1tniyuio1 500.png Tumblr nhm39jAI5h1slillao1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5hj01QPU1tthmxyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neolwvglsO1qkusl8o1 500.jpg Dee dee talk dexter news.png Dexter got with dee dee.jpg Dexter sadly.jpg Dexter madly.png Dexter point at dee dee.png Dexter leave the world universe.png Dee dee saying about dexter stay his lab.png Dee dee dislikes beau.png Aladdin's Friends.jpg Dexter as max.png|Dexter as Max Ash Attacked by jonny's Siblings.jpg The Creepy Eyed Girl in Love with Dexter.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Boys Category:Mad Scientists Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Heroic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Brothers Category:Kids Category:Funny Characters Category:Dexter and Margo Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Dexter and Blossom Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Dexter X Lisa Loud and Peridot Heroes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Hotheads Category:Gingers Category:Geniuses Category:Screaming Characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Nincompoops Category:Morons Category:Characters who inflate